Xia Qingyue
}} |image1 = Xia Qingyue Manhua 2.png|Manhua Xia Qingyue.jpg|Chibi |Chinese = 夏倾月 |Pinyin = Xià qīng yuè |Titles = Young Palace Mistress Moon God Empress (Former) Heaven's Way Daughter Moon God Emperor |AKA = Floating Cloud City’s Greatest Treasure Fairy of Frozen Moon Fairy Xia God Empress |Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 16 (First Appearance) 30 (Currently) |Hair = Black |Body = Nine Profound Exquisite Body Heart of Snow Glazed Glass |Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Former Husband) |Relatives = Xia Hongyi (Father) Yue Wugou (Mother) Xia Yuanba (Younger Brother) Yun Qinghong (Father In Law) Mu Yurou (Mother In Law) Yue Wuya (Adoptive Father) |Master(s) = Chu Yueli |Allies = Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Yun Che Mu Xuanyin |Enemies = Ye Xinghan Qianye Ying'er |Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Legacies = Purple Tower Moon God |Pre Occupation = Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Young Palace Mistress |Affiliation = Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Blue Wind Empire Moon God Realm |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Profound Sky Continent |Empire = Blue Wind Empire |City = Floating Cloud City |First Appearance = Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Chapter 5 (Appearance) |Laws = Water|Occupation = Realm King of the Moon God Realm|First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 3}} Xia Qingyue (夏倾月) is the female lead of Against the Gods, '''and the daughter of Xia Hongyi, the head of the Xia Clan of Floating Cloud City. She was the most talented of the young generation of Floating Cloud City. At a young age she was secretly recruited to become a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard, but she never officially went to Frozen Cloud Asgard so she could keep a promise that her father made with Xiao Ying, to get married to his son, Xiao Che. She is an extremely talented cultivator and also completely dedicated to her cultivation. Her desire for strength derives from her wanting to be strong enough to find her mother who disappeared and abandoned her when she was four. Appearance Xia Qingyue is described as one of the most beautiful women in the novel and she also has the ability to become even more beautiful as she matures. At 17 years old, she was proclaimed the number one beauty in Blue Wind Empire. At 28 years old, her beauty shocked the Realm of the Gods. '''Age 16 She has a pair of indescribably magnificent eyes as if the world's essence laid deep within. Her two tranquil pupils, clear like crystals, were like the radiance of a flowing dream, her two black thin and curvy eyebrows, similar to a pair of crescent moons. Her jade-like skin and creamy face were as white as snow under the dim lights in the room. Her lips were like the world’s most delicate petals and her nose was of the most beautiful of sculpted white jade, high and proud with an innate nobility. Her soft and shiny black hair fell gently behind her shoulders. Her figure was wonderfully moving and delicate to the extreme. Looking from afar, her physique was so graceful that it was simply too hard to describe. Under the azure long skirt, one could faintly make out a pair of exquisite and slender legs. Her dress floated in the wake of her slow walk and her jewelry occasionally twinkled on her delicate, womanly figure. The perfect arcs of her waist, breasts, and buttocks were indescribably lovely. She radiated an incomparable, soul-shaking charm and had a kind of proud appearance and attitude that transcended this world. Age 17 Her skin was exceptionally white but it wasn’t the pale white that would make people uncomfortable. It was as white as pure snow with a flawless and glowing whiteness. Although the light from the sun was not glaring, the luster of her snowy skin was so flawless that it made people awestruck. Her skin looked like it was snow during a winter day with plenty of sunshine. Her half revealed arm due to her slashed sleeve, was as flawless as clear jade. Her sweet cheeks were whiter than snow. Her dimples were beautiful like those described in poems and paintings. Her tender lips, which were a lovely pink rouge that seemed as though God himself personally drew it with utmost care, were astonishingly beautiful. All of these gathering on one girl displayed a beauty that made the heavens and earth, stars and moon, all pale in comparison. The moment Xia Qingyue’s face was revealed, an absolute brilliance seemed to have obstructed every other color. Age 28 She wears no makeup, but it doesn't matter, for the heaven itself seems to have done everything in its power to sculpt her countenance to perfection. Her skin is a perfect match for the expression “bone of jade, flesh of ice”, and not one part of her facial features, her snow-white skin or her vermilion lips, are imperfect, inelegant, or crude. However, her perfect countenance also exudes coolness and holiness that averted all eyes. She gives off the impression of a pure, untainted fairy who resides in a world higher than the nine heavens. }} Personality Her outward personality is very cold and emotionless. She barely shows anything besides slight anger or slight bashfulness due to Yun Che's flirting. Her disposition is also calm, pure, and clear. Unconsciously she has an elegant behavior that mesmerizes the people around her. This is due to a combination of her innate personality, her cultivation of the Frozen Heart Arts, and her Heart of Snow Glazed Glass. But inside, she deeply loves and cares about her family and others close to her. She's willing to do anything for those she loves. She bears constant pain of her broken family due to her mother leaving and locked away her emotions to pursue the Profound Way. She also cannot forget her love for Yun Che, not hesitating to help in times of need. She has keen eyes and mind who cannot be fooled by anyone, smart enough to see through the true self of the people in front of her. She is very determined, with incomparable tenacity and independence. Nobody can force her to do anything or change her mind, only she can determine what she wants to do. After the death of Yue Wuya, Yue Wugou and Yun Che, her heart went cold beyond saving and she put all her efforts into her cultivation and protecting the Moon God Realm until she takes revenge and finishes off Qianye Ying'er. She began to call herself "This King" after becoming the Moon God Realm's Realm King. Background Xia Qingyue grew up as the young mistress of the Xia Clan. When she was four years old, her mother left for the Realm of the Gods. This left her and her father heartbroken. She vowed to pursue profound strength until one day she could see her mother again and reunite her family. She wholeheartedly dedicated herself to this mission, locking away her emotions behind a cold and icy facade incapable of smiling or crying. Her talent for cultivation astonishing with twenty one naturally opened Profound Entrances. She became the most sought-after young lady for many young masters within Floating Cloud City. However, Qingyue was already betrothed to Yun Che, who was then Xiao Che of the Xiao Clan. Her father became sworn brothers with Xiao Ying, Yun Che's adoptive father after Xiao Ying risked his life to save Qingyue. Because of this, her father promised Xiao Ying that he would marry Qingyue to Yun Che when they reach that age of 16. When she was twelve she met her master Chu Yueli and became a disciple of Frozen Cloud Asgard. When she was 13 she broke through to the Elementary Profound Realm and stepped into the Nascent Profound Realm, at fourteen she broke through the Nascent Profound Realm into the True Profound Realm. She wore an artifact to suppress her profound strength to the 10th level of Elementary Profound during her wedding to Yun Che. Plotline When she was sixteen Frozen Cloud Asgard allowed Xia Qingyue to marry Yun Che as long as she would come back to Frozen Cloud Asgard several months later and stay there permanently. She was picked up by Yun Che and brought her back to the Xiao Clan to get married. After the wedding ceremony when they were supposed to go to the bedchambers together she almost made him sleep in a different room but he talked her into letting him sleep in the floor. During that night she realized that Yun Che has left and she went looking for him and when she found him he and Xiao Lingxi where leaning up against each other sleeping underneath the stars which made her feel uncomfortable. Xia Qingyue initially treated Yun Che coldly but warmed to him after Yun Che spent many nights and a lot of effort in clearing her profound entrances and thus giving her the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins. She even allowed him to sleep in the same bed with her. She promised to search for rare items to help treat Yun Che's crippled profound veins to repay him helping her . During the events orchestrated by Xiao Yulong that forced Yun Che out of the Xiao Clan, Yun Che gave her their marriage certificate for safekeeping. She prevented the Xiao Clan members from destroying it with the help of her master . After she formally joined Frozen Cloud Asgard, the sect invested a lot of cultivation resources on her and her profound strength grew very quickly. She also started utilizing her Nine Profound Exquisite Body that bypasses normal laws to comprehend many high-level skills and abilities normally above her power level. She participated the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament where she met Yun Che again. She reached the Semifinal of the tournament where she faced Ling Yun. He managed to knock away her face veil and reveal her beauty that was beyond the mortal world. It captivated all the young masters participating in the tournament. She defeated Ling Yun after a difficult fight in which she had shown her true profound strength level and use Frozen Cloud Domain. She faced Yun Che in the final of the tournament. It was a long and difficult fight and both showed all of their trump cards with Yun Che winning by a slight margin in the end. After the tournament, she explored the Heaven Basin Secret Realm with Yun Che and helped him escape from ambushes by Fen Juecheng, Fen Juebi, and Mu Tianbei. After they escaped the encountered a Tyrant Profound Beast and was put into another life-threatening situation. Yun Che risked his life to save her and she did the same in return. Yun Che gave her the Emperor Awakening Heart Pellet to help recover which gave her a large leap in profound strength, to the second level of the Emperor Profound Realm. She assisted Yun Che against Ling Tianni after Yun Che annihilated the Burning Heaven Clan. They defeated him to become the strongest faction in the Blue Wind Empire. She also attended Yun Che's royal wedding with Princess Cang Yue and assisted him against antagonists from the Divine Phoenix Empire. Afterward, she stayed in Frozen Cloud Asgard to train until the sect was besieged by Overlords from the Sun Moon Divine Hall on orders from Ye Xinghan. Qingyue was ordered by the Asgard Master Gong Yuxian to escape via the ancient escape formation left by the Frozen Cloud Asgard ancestor because at that time the destruction of the sect was imminent. The escape formation sent her to a random location in the Realm of the Gods. Her half-step Tyrant Profound Realm strength was insignificant there and she found herself in a desperate situation and almost committed suicide. Yue Wuya, the Moon God Realm King, saved her and took her to the Moon God Realm. He gave her the best treatment and the best cultivation resources of a king realm. She was wary of Yue Wuya's attitude but he revealed to her that he had secretly protected her mother, Yue Wugou, all this time. Before her mother's memory loss, her mother and he truly loved each other. Even after her mother married another man and had children, Yue Wuya still forgave Yue Wugou and still loved her. Qingyue was incredibly touched by this and agreed to be his adoptive daughter. Xia Qingyue wanted to repay the Moon God Realm King somehow and also fulfill her mother's wish and love for him. The three together planned an elaborate fake wedding where Yue Wuya would publicly present Xia Qingyue as his bride, washing away the humiliation of losing Yue Wugou. In secret, the ceremony will actually be between her mother and her adoptive father so they could complete the original wedding that was tragically interrupted. However, she did not expect her husband Yun Che to actually be alive and attend the fake wedding. Their relationship as husband and wife was also revealed to everyone. She felt she had to protect Yun Che's dignity so she directly canceled the wedding and ran away with Yun Che. While they were in the Vanishing Moon Celestial Palace, Xia Qingyue explained Yun Che that her wedding with Yue Wuya was fake and the real person he wanted to marry is her mother, Yue Wugou. There Yun Che kissed her for the first time when he saw her enormous boobs. Their romance was unfortunately interrupted by Qianye Ying'er and Gu Zhu who were chasing them since they escaped from the Moon God Realm. When they came to the God Realm of Absolute Beginning, they were caught by Qianye Ying'er. Although Qianye Ying'er hates men but when she saw Xia Qingyue's naked body, she was mesmerized while she was touching Qingyue's body. After Qianye Ying'er saw that Yun Che didn't want to cooperate with her, she inflicted him with the Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark and when Xia Qingyue saw that, she became terrified as she knew that was the strongest curse in the Realm of the Gods. With help of Jasmine and Caizhi, Xia Qingyue escaped with Yun Che who was in state worse than death. From Yue Wuya's memories, she knew that only one person can help Yun Che and that person was Dragon Queen Shen Xi so she immediately went to the Dragon God Realm where they entered the Forbidden Land of Samsara with help of token Yun Che got from Long Bai. At first, Shen Xi didn't care for Xia Qingyue's request to treat Yun Che but only with He Ling's help Shen Xi decided to treat him. Before she departed from the Forbidden Land of Samsara and while Yun Che was still conscious, she burnt their marriage certificate which on the end was a fake one. After fight against Jasmine, Yue Wuya died and with him gone, her mother commited a suicide. After this incident, Xia Qingyue completely changed with activation of her Nine Profound Exquisite Body. She became ruthless and in short span of time, she became the new Moon God Emperor while her cultivation surpassed even Yue Wuya's. When she met again with Yun Che, she made a plan how to subdue Qianye Ying'er after she found her weakness. Using Qianye Fantian's life in exchange, Qianye Ying'er accepted to be Yun Che's slave for 1000 years. Xia Qingyue warned Yun Che not to develop any feeling for Qianye Ying'er as Qianye Ying'er will be sooner or later killed by her hands. When Eternal Heaven God Emperor got rid of Jasmine by kicking her out of the Primal Chaos Dimension, Yun Che revealed his Dark Profound Strength. After Xia Qingyue saw this, she volunteered to end Yun Che's life by her own hands as it was a great disgrace for her to be a wife of the Devil. In moment she was going to end Yun Che's life, Qianye Ying'er who was still under the slave seal of Yun Che, activated the Void Illusion Stone and let Yun Che escape a sure death. Eternal Heaven God Emperor told everyone about the location of the Yun Che's home planet, Blue Pole Star as they wanted to use Yun Che's family in order to capture and kill Yun Che. When Yun Che came to the Blue Pole Star, he was welcomed by all God Emperors of the Realm of the Gods. There he was cought by Yue Wuji by Xia Qingyue's order and she forced him to watch how she destroys the Blue Pole Star. Seeing what happened in front of his eyes, the only feeling he had for Xia Qingyue was limitless hatred and Yun Che even divorced her by spitting a blood character on Xia Qingyue. When Xia Qingyue intended to end his life, Mu Xuanyin appeared and saved Yun Che for the second time from being killed by Xia Qingyue. Mu Xuanyin used her life in exchange to give Yun Che opportunity to ecape. After Mu Xuanyin's death, Xia Qinyue declared in front of all God Emperors and Divine Masters that she took Snow Song Realm under her protection as she owed them a favor. Trivia * The color she likes for her dresses is red and blue. * She is not very good at lying. * Her name means "Summer to Collapse the Moon". * Her breast size is comparable to Mu Xuanyin's. * Due to extreme embarrassment and extreme hatred caused by Qianye Ying'er her Heart of Snow Glazed Glass has begun to awaken. * She has the Heart of Glazed Glass and Nine Profound Exquisite Body because she had been birthed by the Stainless Divine Body. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Frozen Cloud Immortal Palace Category:Xia Clan Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Water Laws Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Enemies